Blog użytkownika:Panna Szczerbatek/To nie tak miało być...
Cześć! To mój pierwszy blog na Wiki, więc proszę o szczere komentarze (jeżeli w ogóle jakieś będą). Nexty najprawdopodobniej systematycznie pojawiać się nie będą, za co z góry przepraszam. Czcionka pochylona to myśli smoków. Zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć, mam na imię Czkawka. Możecie się śmiać, ale to miano nie jest takie najgorsze, zważywszy na to, że jeden z moich przyjaciół nazywa się Sączysmark... Jestem trochę niższy niż moi rówieśnicy i dużo mniej umięśniony, przez co często spotykam się z epitetami typu "rybi szkielet", "niedorobiona latorośl Stoicka"... No coż, przez 15 lat życia zdążył się człowiek przyzwyczaić. Mam brązowe włosy z lekkim refleksem rudego oraz zielone oczy. A no właśnie, nie mam prawej stopy, korzystam z metalowej protezy. Skutek uboczny walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Mój ojciec, Stoick Ważki, jest wodzem na wyspie Berk. Ojciec jest postawnym mężczyzną z imponującą, rudą brodą. Jest silny, odważny i odpowiedzialny. Mama, Valka, szczupła kobieta o brązowych włosach, jest jego prawą ręką. Znakomity z niej taktyk. Przyjaźnię się ze wspomnianym wcześniej Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem, Heatherą i bliźniakami: Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, latając na smokach i penetrując Archipelag. Moim smokiem jest Szczerbatek. Mama twierdzi, że to ostatnia Nocna Furia, jaka jeszcze żyje. Szczerbatek jest czarny, ma zielone oczy i brakuje mu lotki w ogonie, dlatego posługuje się tą zrobioną przez Pyskacza. Tego ranka wstałem wcześnie, chciałem spędzić z Mordką trochę czasu. Muszę mu wynagrodzić ostatni tydzień, przez dziwną chorobę Straszliwców miałem masę roboty. - Nie, dziś żadnych chorych gadów - uprzedziłem pytanie smoka. - To jak? Zjemy śniadanie na Rybnej Wyspie, a potem polatamy trochę? ''- Jeszcze się pytasz???'' Po minucie nie było nas już w domu. Unosiliśmy się nad chmurami o delikatnym, różowo-pomarańczowym zabarwieniu. Ja podziwiałem wschód Słońca, o czym myślał Szczerbatek, nietrudno zgadnąć. Wylądowaliśmy. Jedzenie, które ze sobą wziąłem, zniknęło najwyżej w kilka sekund ( Szczerbatek miał w tym swój udział, oczywiście. Ten gad nie potrafi się zadowolić tylko rybami.) Po chwili znów byliśmy w powietrzu. Przelatywaliśmy właśnie nad jakąś niewielką wysepką, kiedy dostrzegłem pod sobą roztrzaskaną łódkę. Niezbyt duża, mogła pomieścić najwyżej 2 osoby. - Trzeba sprawdzić, co się stało- powiedziałem. Przepraszam za długą nieobecność, niestety, nie za bardzo miałam kiedy :-( Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu uda mi się coś wstawić, jeśli nie, to w weekend na pewno. Rozdział 2. Im bliżej łódki byłem, tym bardziej nieswojo się czułem. Na fragmencie żagla zobaczyłem niebieskiego krzykozgona przebitego przez miecz. Symbol wyspy Avalon. Nie jest dobrze. Od dawna Wandale wojują z Avalończykami. Problem w tym, że nikt już nie pamięta o co. Ta wojna nie ma najmniejszego sensu, żadna ze stron nie wygra. Ogólnie to się nie lubimy, ale obydwie wyspy mają ważniejsze sprawy, niż jakieś większe zaangażowanie. My mamy smoki, problemy z Dagurem, a oni... Nie wiem w sumie, co oni mają za troski. Jasne, wojna wojną, bitwy się zdarzają, ale to do niczego nie prowadzi. Według mnie, to lepiej byłoby zawrzeć rozejm, ale najprawdopodobniej jestem jedynym, który tak uważa, więc jak na razie niezapowiada się na nic takiego. Wylądowaliśmy. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, przedtem sprawdzając , czy mój sztylet jest na miejscu ( to, że ja jestem nastawiony pokojowo, nie znaczy, że osoba, do której należała łódź, też musi być ). - Zostań tu, mordko- poleciłem. Ostrożnie podszedłem do resztek żaglówki, która nie nadawała się już do użytku. Niedaleko leżała dziewczyna mniej więcej w moim wieku, przeciętnego wzrostu, szczupła blondynka. Włosy starannie zaplecione w warkocz, czerwona spódniczka nabita kolcami, niebieska bluzka... Co jak co, ale urodą przewyższała nawet Heatherę, którą wszyscy uważali za ósmy cud świata. Byłem pewien, że nie żyje. Pomiędzy ostrymi skałami cały czas tworzyły się wiry, fale ciagle roztrzaskiwały się o kamienie... Nie miała szans. Pozostawało pytanie: co z nią zrobić? Nie zostawię jej tu, to jasne, ale... Na Berk zabrać nie mogę, odeksortowanie na rodzinną wyspę też nie wchodziło w grę. Generalnie mógłbym ją zostawić w lesie, ale takie zachowanie cechuje człowieka bez jakiegokolwiek honoru. Moje rozmyślania przerwały głośne próby złapania powietrza. Twarz dziewczyny przybrała kolor jasnego fioletu. Przechyliłem ją tak, aby mógła swobodnie wypluwać wodę. Po jakiejś minucie, widząc, że złapała oddech i nie ma już za bardzo czym pluć, pobiegłem po trochę wody. Zawsze trzymam w torbie kilka butelek ( oprócz tego mam rysik, notes, nóż i inne przydatne rzeczy ). - Żyjesz? - T-tak, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje . - Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Tak. Jak Ci się mogę odwdzięczyć? - Hmmm... Może zdradzisz mi swoje imię? - Astrid Hofferson z Avalon - uśmiechnęła się. -A ty? - Jestem Czkawka Haddock... z Berk - wiedziałem, co teraz nastąpi. Może jednak uda mi się jakoś wyprosić życie. - Skoro tak, to dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewałem. - Gdy widzę człowieka w potrzebie, od razu pomagam. - Ale przecież wojna... - Wojna, którą powinniśmy zakończyć. Trwa już mnóstwo czasu i u nas nikt już nie pamięta, o co się kłócimy. Poza tym, zgoda przyniosłaby nam spore korzyści, gdyby do niej doszło. - Ale nie dojdzie. Ludzka duma, upór i wzajemna nienawiść nigdy na to nie pozwolą. Tylko tragedia jest w stanie ich zmusić do zaprzestania niepotrzebnych sporów. - Albo się przesłyszałem, albo ktoś się ze mną pierwszy raz zgodził w kwestii wojny. - To drugie - znów uśmiech. Pięknie wygląda, gdy okazuje radość. - Taak, tyle że teraz powinnam się bardziej przejmować tym, jak wrócę do domu. - Myślę, że uda mi się jakoś temu zaradzić. Szczerbatek!!! Czarny gad wyszedł zza kamienia, za którym ukrywał się dotychczas. - Pogromca Smoków... - Astrid stała nieruchomo z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - E tam, jaki pogromca. Owszem, latam na Nocnej Furii, ale w panem smoków nie jestem. -Ale... - To trochę długa historia. No, nie bój się, podejdź. Wziąłem ją za rękę i doprowadziłem do smoka, finałowo kładąc jej dłoń na pysku gada. -Poznaj Szczerbatka. Ostatnią Nocną Furię, jaka została na świecie. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy. Było w tym coś niezwykłego, coś, co sprawiło, że więź została nawiązana. -Witaj - powiedziała cicho. Po czym zwróciła się do mnie : -Ta historia... -Opowiem. Ale nie tutaj. - Czkawka, co ty... Aaaa! -Kombinujesz? - zapytałem, gdy już unosiliśmy się pośród chmur. Astrid jednak była zbyt zajęta podziwianiem kształtów obłoków, które przypominały fantazyjne twory dłuta szalonego rzeźbiarza, by odpowiadać. Nie przeszkadzałem. Pamiętam mój pierwszy, podniebny lot. Czułem się wtedy, jakbym otwierał skrzynię ze skarbem. Był nadzwyczajny, zupełnie jak jej oczy. Co do barwy, to odniosłem wrażenie, że to dwa zabłąkane kawałki nieba. Astrid miała w nich ten błysk, mieszankę inteligencji, odwagi, ciekawości i całej gamy innych, które znakomicie oddawały sens słów : "Oczy są oknem duszy". Estetyka tego nexta pozostawia wiele do życzenia, piszę na tablecie, zawodowcu w odmawianiu posłuszeństwa. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie XD. '- To' jak? Wyjawisz mi tę smoczą tajemnicę? W końcu niemało o tobie słyszałam, podobno sam jeden pokonałeś Czerwoną Śmierć. - Dobrze. Na Berk zabijaliśmy smoki, podobnie jak cała reszta wikingów. Jako że w stosunku do rówieśników wyglądam, eghem, trochę gorzej, nie uważano mnie za odpowiedniego kandydata na wojownika. Od małego pracowałem w kuźni u przyjaciela ojca. Miałem jedno wielkie pragnienie : być takim, jak oni. Musiałem udowodnić, że to potrafię, więc zrobiłem maszynę do rzucania i wykorzystałem przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Cel osiągnąłem, trafiłem go. Pozostało tylko gada dobić. Ale gdy przyszło co do czego... nie dałem rady. W oczach Nocnej Furii widziałem samego siebie, bał się tak samo, a może jeszcze bardziej. Wypuściłem smoka w nadziei, że nigdy go nie zobaczę, ale coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Czułem, że powinienem był tam wrócić. Na domiar złego ojciec zapisał mnie na szkolenie, które przygotowywało do zabijania smoków. - Czemu na domiar złego? Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś? - Wiesz, po tym jak uwolniłem Szczerbatka, zdałem sobie sprawę, że w życiu nie o to chodzi, by być wojownikiem, by zyskać uznanie w oczach ludzi. Lepiej jest uczyć się u kowala, ale za to zachować siebie. Astrid siedziała w milczeniu. Chwilę trwało, zanim się ocknęła. - Mów dalej - poprosiła. - Na szkoleniu byłem najgorszy, ale nie dbałem o to. Interesowały mnie Nocne Furie, zastanawiało mnie, czemu nie ma o nich prawie nic w smoczym podręczniku. Nieraz zakradałem się do dolinki, w której przebywał. Nie mógł odlecieć, bo przeze mnie stracił lotkę. Stopniowo nawiązywałem z nim kontakt, aż w końcu zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Szczerbem. Tak właśnie, zaprzyjaźniłem. Ludzie twierdzą : pokonał smoka. To nieprawda, tu chodzi o więź. O przyjaźń, o wzajemne zaufanie i zrozumienie. Wbrew pozorom, smoki to inteligentne stworzenia. Powoli odkrywałem tajemnice ich świata, uczyłem się. I to sprawiło, że stałem się najlepszym uczniem. A najlepszemu przypada w udziale zaszczyt zabicia Koszmara Ponocnika przed całym plemieniem. Zanim zapytasz, próbowałem. Chciałem im pokazać to, o czym sam się przekonałem. Skutek? Odwrotny od zamierzonego. Nawet bardzo. Jednak gdy Wandale popłynęli z uprowadzonym Szczerbatkiem zniszczyć smocze leże, musiałem interweniować. Zdążyli już wykurzyć z gniazda królową, czyli Czerwoną Śmierć. Jedynymi, którzy mogli ich obronić, byliśmy my. - Udało się, jak widzę. - Owszem. A na marginesie, jesteśmy niedaleko twojej wyspy. Cisza. Coś czułem, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty lądować. - Pokazać ci parę sztuczek? - Czemu nie. Perspektywa Astrid. ''' Lataliśmy cały dzień. Czkawka wylądował z drugiej strony wyspy, tak jak go poprosiłam. Avalończycy są bardziej agresywni niż Wandale, więc jeżeli zobaczyliby Szczerbatka i jego jeźdźca, mogłoby się to dla nich skończyć gorzej niż bardzo źle. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam. - Za wszystko. - Nie ma za co. To co? - dodał zaczepnie. - Jutro tutaj o tej samej porze? Kiwnęłam głową, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się zawadiacki uśmieszek. Odbiegłam w las. Na moment odwrociłam się, aby zobaczyć, jak odlatuje na swej Nocnej Furii. Od pierwszej chwili, w której go zobaczyłam, wydał mi się inny. W pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zupełnie niepodobny do chłopaków, których znam. Szarmancki, inteligentny, odważny. . . Żaden tępy mięśniak, któremu tylko alkohol, wojaczka i dziewczyny w głowie. Poza tym, trzeba mu przyznać, przy tych zaletach matka natura urody mu nie poskąpiła. Lubię go. W sumie to mój jedyny przyjaciel. Znam Czkawkę dopiero jeden dzień, a już wiem, że mogę tak o nim mówić. To ktoś, kto mnie nie zdradzi, nie wyśmieje... A przede wszystkim to ktoś, kto mnie rozumie. Widać już było wioskę. Tu było inaczej. Wiedzieli, co myślę o wojnie. Codziennie dostawałam prezent, czyli kpiarski uśmieszek, docinek, przekleństwo. . . Przyzwyczaiłam się, i jak co dzień, nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Na wyspie nie miałam przyjaciół. W wiosce mniej więcej w moim wieku były jeszcze dwie siostry, Cindy miała 14 lat, a Rilla 13. Starsza była jednym z najwredniejszych mieszkańców Avalon i zagorzałym wrogiem Berk. Nie znosiła sprzeciwu i osób myślących inaczej niż ona. Wiedziałam, że ma cichą nadzieję zamknięcia mi ust raz na zawsze. Jej młodsza siostra była spokojniejsza. Widać było, że ciężko przychodzi jej dokuczanie czy odczuwanie nienawiści. Mogłaby zaszyć się w domu i sprzątać, prać, gotować, jednocześnie wymazujac z pamięci resztę świata. Rilla nie była ani silna, ani inteligentna, ani nie wykazywala się jakimś szczególnym talentem, prócz wyżej wymienionych. Nikogo nie dziwiło więc to, że łatwo było nią pokierować, że ślepo słuchała się Cindy i była święcie przekonana o tym, że musi stać się do niej podobna, co nnieudolnie próbowała uczynić. O wilku mowa, właśnie pojawiły się na ścieżce i, jakżeby inaczej, zmierzały w moją stronę. Obydwie były szczupłe, miały jasną, skandynawską karnację i piękną figurę. Na tym kończyły się podobieństwa, ten, kto panien Harwenrock nie znał, miałby spore problemy z domyśleniem się, że to siostry. Cindy trudno było uznać za piękność. Miała owalną twarz, duży, kartofelkowaty nos i zapadłe, zielone oczy. Proste, marchewkowo rude włosy sięgały za ramiona. Odrzucała je zawsze do tyłu, w sumie nigdy nie widziałam ich związanych. Ubierała się w beżową bluzkę z dużym dekoltem, ciemnozieloną, kraciastą spódnicę i wysokie, futrzane buty. Całości stroju dopełniał sztywny, skórzany pas w kolorze kasztanów, przyozdobiony miedzianą klamrą. Sam styl i uroda Cindy, choć pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, nie były powodem uznania dziewczyny za jedną z najbrzydszych Avalonek. Oszpecały ją podłość, gniew i pogarda odciśnięte na twarzy, która zmieniała się tylko wtedy, gdy okazywała nienawiść. Natomiast Rilla była obiektem westchnień wielu młodych Avalończyków i nie tylko. Była trochę niższa niż przeciętna trzynastolatka, ale przy ładnej twarzyczce o delikatnych rysach, różowych usteczkach, czarnych brwiach i granatowych oczach okolonych gęstymi rzęsami w kolorze węgla defekt ten był wręcz niezauważalny. Swoje złote, długie do ramion loki związywała w kucyk za pomocą brązowej gumki. Rilla ubierała się w białą bluzkę, na którą nakładała kolejną, tyle że zieloną i na ramiączkach. Oprócz tego nosiła beżowe getry i brązową, obcisłą spódnicę. Jej buty niczym nie różniły się od moich. - Po co tu przyszłaś, przybłędo? Zaczyna się. - Nie wiesz, że zdrajców się wiesza? Spróbowałam je wyminąć. - Stój, gdy do ciebie mówię! Cindy uderzyła mnie w twarz. Nie, tego już za wiele. - Zejdź mi z drogi! - odepchnęłam Cindy. Nie zdołała utrzymać równowagi. - Co się gapisz? ! Przywal jej, Rilla! Kilka sekund później niedoszła sprawczyni leżała na ziemi. Chciałam uciec, lecz niestety, Cindy zdążyła podstawić mi nogę. Rilla natychmiast mnie złapała i wykręciła ręce. Wyrwałabym się z łatwością, gdyby nie to, że starsza raz po raz zadawała ostre kopniaki. - I co, idiotko, wygodnie ci? - grymas nienawiści na twarzy jasno pokazywał, co kopiąca sobie myśli. Buźki Rilli nie widziałam, ale pewnie malowało się na niej to samo służalcze posłuszeństwo, co zwykle. - Dziewczyny!!!- głośny krzyk matki sióstr wyratował mnie z opresji, obydwie puściły i zaczęły biec, nie zważając na nikogo i nic. - Debilka! ! ! -usłyszałam jeszcze. Wstałam, rozmasowałam obolały nadgarstek i zniechęcona powlokłam się do domu. '''Perspektywa Cindy. Matka zawołała na kolację, kurcze, szkoda, tak fajnie było. Co to za idiotka, zamiast być taka, jak my, woli gdzieś się chować i gadać te głupstwa o zgodzie. Wódz powinien jej sprawić porządne lanie przy wszystkich. Zaraz, zaraz. .. Nie powiecie mi chyba, że cały dzień w domku przesiedziała? Choć swoją drogą, gdzie takie coś łazić może. Chyba że. .. To oczywiste, ona nas zdradza! !! Na pewno jest szpiegiem Wandali. Wszystkim wciska kity o pokoju, osłabiając naszą czujność. To oczywiście daje jej szerokie pole działania, informuje wroga o naszej broni, strategiach i słabych punktach, a ci z Berk szykują atak doskonały! Ale jak to udowodnić? Hmmm... No jasne, będę szpicla śledzić! Tego cymbała Rilli oczywiście nie wezmę. Zobaczymy, jak bardzo chcesz pokoju, Astrid Hofferson. Perspektywa Astrid. Weszłam do domu. Cała rodzina siedziała już przy wieczornym posiłku. - Astrid, moje dziecko! - zawołała moja mama, ładna niebieskooka blondynka o imieniu Lilian. - Gdzieś ty była!? - Zaraz nam się z tego wytłumaczy -powiedział surowym głosem Harold, przystojny, wysportowany mężczyzna o przenikliwym spojrzeniu piwnych oczu i brązowych, kędzierzawych włosach, wódz naszej wyspy i mój ojciec jednocześnie. Usiadłam na przeciwko mojej starszej siostry, Finny, pięknej rudowłosej dwudziestoczterolatki o takich samych tęczówkach i wzroku, jak wyżej opisywane. Koło mnie przysiadł jej mąż, człowiek o miodowych oczach i jasnobrązowych włosach. Pomimo tego, że był praktycznie równolatkiem Finny ( starszy od niej o dwa lata ), wiek kobiet, którym Filip nie był obojętny, odznaczał się dużym zróżnicowaniem. Wszyscy byli śmiertelnie poważni, nie licząc mojej siostrzenicy Snowie, która , jak przystało siedmiomiesięcznemu dziecku, omiatała pokój ciekawskim spojrzeniem szarych oczu, postukując przy tym pulchną rączką w stół, a drugą usiłując odgarnąć nieprzycięte, czarne loki. - No więc? Poczułam stres, jak zawsze, gdy ojciec o coś pytał. Kłamstwo dawno już wymyśliłam. Wiarygodne, powinni przełknąć. - Rano poszłam pływać, jak co dzień. Ale dziś wiatr był zbyt silny, wyniósł mnie na pełne morze, a potem zepchnął na skały. Łódka roztrzaskała się o kamienie, a ja straciłam przytomność . Gdy się ocknęłam, było już południe. Do wieczora czekałam, miałam szczęście, bo obok przepływali Berserkowie. Wysadzili mnie po drugiej stronie Avalon, spieszyło im się gdzieś. - I to wszystko? - Tak. - Jestem skłonny ci uwierzyć. Ale, skoro nie potrafisz zapanować nad żaglówką, to nie będziesz pływać w ogóle. Możesz się z tym pożegnać. Czy to jasne? - Tak, ojcze. - odpowiedziałam. Koniec? Koniec żeglowania? To jedno z moich ulubionych zajęć. Nie jest mi łatwo się z tym pogodzić, ale skoro wódz Avalon czegoś zabronił, to do jutra rana wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą i nie będzie mi wolno nawet wejść do portu. - Dobrze. A teraz jedz kaszę. Szybko - dodał. Kilka godzin później. . . ''' W pokoju było ciemno, jedyne oświetlenie stanowił wpadający przez niewielkie okienko nikły blask księżyca w pierwszej kwarcie. Leżałam w łóżku i obserwowałam belki sufitu. Były całkiem nowe, wymienione jakiś rok temu. Te stare... ich już nie ma. Zmieniły się w popiół za sprawą bezlitosnego ognia. Naturalna kolej rzeczy, nic niezwykłego. To samo stało się z żeglowaniem. Jestem pewna, że nigdy już nie będzie mi dane wejść na statek i popłynąć pchana przez wiatr tam, gdzie chcę, bez żadnych obowiązków i jasnego dla wszystkich celu. Ojciec powiedział, że mogę się z tym pożegnać, czyli dopóki jestem pod jego opieką, zakaz obowiązuje. Oficjalnie stanę się dorosła za trzy lata, jednak jeszcze przed urodzinami ojciec zaręczy mnie ze swoim kandydatem, którym najprawdopodobniej (nikt mi tego nie powiedział, ale nie jestem głupia, pewne rzeczy da się wywnioskować) będzie Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków. Właśnie, Dagur... Strasznie cwany, ale jednocześnie wielki głupiec. Dla ziemii/zemsty/smoka/złota zrobi absolutnie wszystko. Dlatego użyłam go jako tarczy. Ojciec pragnie mu podziękować, popłynie na Berserk, a gdy jej wódz ujrzy złoty błysk prezentów, będzie mówił, że on, Dagur Szalony, z wielkim poświęceniem, kierowany ogromną miłością do sojusznika, pomimo swych jakże ważnych spraw zatrzymał się i uratował mnie przed śmiercią, choć gdyby naprawdę tam przepływał, przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, żeby mi pomóc. Taki już jest świat wikingów. Jednak nawet w nim, przesiąkniętym nienawiścią i kłamstwem, da się znaleźć dobrych ludzi, prawdziwych przyjaciół. Te myśli dodały mi nadziei, uśmiechnęłam się. Przypomniałam sobie Czkawkę, który wydaje mi się właśnie taką osobą. Nie bez powodu nazwałam go bratnią duszą. Czy naprawdę nią jest, pokaże czas... Rozdział 3. - Astrid! !! Przynieś wody. - Finna rzuciła we mnie wiadrem. Upadło trzy kroki przede mną. Wiedziałam, że zrobiła to specjalnie. - Co się tak gapisz? ? ? Jesteś głucha? - Nie. Jeśli chcesz, żebym poszła po wodę, to podaj mi to wiadro. - Coś ty powiedziała? Masz iść i tyle! Co, może jeszcze ukłonić ci się mam? - Jeśli chcesz... Finna zaczęła biec w moją stronę. Uciekałam, choć wiedziałam, że i tak mnie dopadnie. Jeden kopniak, drugi, trzeci ... Podniosła mnie i przycisnęła do ściany jednego z domów. Uderzyła mnie w twarz, z nosa pociekła krew. Jej widok jeszcze bardziej rozochocił moją siostrę. Kara trwała jeszcze 10 minut, aż w końcu Finna ustąpiła. Bezwładnie osunęłam się na ziemię. Była silna, w moim wieku corocznie wygrywała Roztopy. Moja siostra popatrzyła na mnie z pogardą. Nie musiała nic mówić, wiedziałam, że ojciec dowie się o wszystkim i że będzie bardziej bolało. Gdy tylko odeszła, z niemałym trudem podniosłam się z ziemi. Każdy normalny leżałby tam dalej, ale ja wiedziałam, że jeśli stamtąd nie zniknę , zjawią się nowi oprawcy. Umknęłam do lasu, cały czas potykając się o kamienie i przytrzymując czego popadnie. W uszach szumiało, przed oczami pojawiały się ciemne plamy. Z trudem oddychałam, raz po raz wypluwając krew. Biegłam. Nie mogłam przestać. Musiałam znaleźć się na niewielkiej , trawiastej przestrzeni między drzewami. Pięć kroków na pięć, mój sekret, otoczony krzewami i pniami drzew, niezbyt dokładnie zresztą. Chciałam paść na ziemię, chciałam więcej nie wstać, przynajmniej na chwilę leżeć. Nie wolno mi. Usiadłam na dużym kamieniu, pochyliłam się do przodu. Złapałam oddech, przestałam pluć krwią. Żadna kość nie była złamana, nic skręconego, zwichniętego też nie. Jedynie siniaki, tylko kilka zostanie na dłużej, reszta zniknie do wieczora. Zerwałam liść młodego klonu, owinęłam nim nos. Nieopodal płynął strumyk, nad który udałam się w celu oderwania zwisającego strzępu materiału z getrów w miejscu, gdzie zrobiła mi się dziura, po czym zamoczeniu go w zimnej wodzie i przyłożeniu do narządu węchu. Po kilku minutach krew przestała lecieć. Umyłam twarz i wróciłam do mojej "kryjówki ". Cindy. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale ewidentnie za mną szła. Była bez Rilli. Dziwne, na bójki nigdy nie wyprawiała się samotnie, a chodzenie po lesie nie należało do jej ulubionych zajęć. Mógł być tylko jeden powód. Zakładając, że nie chce się zaprzyjaźnić, co jest aż za wysoko prawdopodobne, pojawiła się tu po to, aby mnie śledzić. Na razie postanowiłam udawać, że jej nie widzę i dołożyć wszelkich starań, by myślała, że przyszłam tu wyżyć się na Finnie. Bo co miałam robić ? Zjawianie się w wiosce nie miało sensu, oj, wybitnie nie miało... Kolejny łomot wolę dostać dopiero wieczorem. A tak... przynajmniej poćwiczę sobie rzucanie nożem (mojej ulubionej broni, topora, z oczywistych przyczyn przy sobie nie miałam ). Stanęłam w lekkim rozkroku na przeciwko jednego z drzew . Nie żłobiłam w jego korze tarczy. Gdy ktoś mnie zaatakuje, nie będzie miał zaznaczonych na koszuli czułych punktów. Przez 15 minut ćwiczyłam będąc całkowicie skoncentrowana. Ani razu nie chybiłam. Zrobiłam sobie przerwę. Wykonałam kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających. Następnie znowu ustawiłam się przed drzewem. Teraz muszę myśleć o czymś niezwiązanym z rzucaniem, jednocześnie starając się, by robić to jak najcelniej. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do ataku, to po pierwsze, nie będę miała czasu na koncentrację, a po drugie, na pewno groźba utraty życia vel zdrowia wywoła u mnie strach i stres. Przywołałam wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy. Spędziłam z Czkawką kilka godzin, najpierw na Smoczej Wyspie, a potem podziwiając rozświetlony Archipelag z lotu ptaka. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co podobało mi się bardziej. Na wyspie Czkawka nauczył mnie, jak bronić się w wypadku nagłego ataku nieprzyjaznego smoka. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak nie cierpią węgorzy. Miło, że zdecydował się podzielić częścią swojej wiedzy. Natomiast widok Archipelagu w nocy wprost zapierał dech w piersiach. Za dwa dni znowu się spotkamy. Tym razem obiecał, że pokaże mi Berk. Jedyna przeszkoda to Cindy. Jak niby mam się z nim zobaczyć, skoro ona będzie cały czas za mną łazić (doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie obserwuje mnie z braku zajęcia, gdyby tak było, dawno już by się znudziła i poszła. Wątpię, żeby ciekawiło ją moje rzucanie)? A tak na marginesie, to całkiem nieźle mi wyszło. Na 30 rzutów tylko 5 razy chybiłam. Rozdział 4. Perspektywa Czkawki. - Złaź ze smoka!!!-wrzeszczała Astrid. Wyglądała na niebezpiecznie wściekłą. '''Witam, niestety nie będę mogła dodać kolejnego nexta. Nie wiem, kiedy będzie to możliwe. Przepraszam i liczę na waszą cierpliwość. Z poważaniem Autorka Witam ponownie, tym razem lepsze wiadomości; wracam i będę kontynouwać opowiadanie. Tak wściekłą, że nieposłuszeństwo byłoby głupotą. Powoli wykonałem polecenie. - Siadaj na ziemi i ręce za głowę! - szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie dziewczyny, wziąłbym całą tę sytuację za szpiegowską pułapkę. - Już!- przynagliła Astrid. Mimo wszystko, ciekawe do czego całe to przedstawienie. - Masz to??? -Nnnie- odpowiedziałem, starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej przestraszenie. To była jedyna rozsądna odpowiedź. Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, więc jak miałem jej to dać? - Coo?- przystawiła mi topór do szyi.- No więc pora się pożegnać... - Czekaj, czekaj! Bo jaaa... to mam, tylko... nie tu. - Co to znaczy "nie tu"? - Noo... na Berk, w lesie. - Ty głupcze! - jej oczy pociemniały od gniewu. - Polecę tam z tobą, ale jeśli szykujesz pułapkę to marny wasz los. - Yhym- znowu udałem śmiertelnie przerażonego. Chwilę później obydwoje siedzieliśmy na Szczerbatku, który podczas całego tego zdarzenia o dziwo zachowywał spokój. Chyba czuł, że Astrid nie ma złych zamiarów. - Leć- mruknąłem. Perspektywa Cindy. O matkooo... Wybrałam się za Łajzą do lasu, żeby ją złapać na gorącym uczynku. Jak ja się cieszyłam, gdy myślałam o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Najpierw iść na skargę do wodza, opowiedzieć mu, że widziałam jego młodszą córunię, jak się zmawia z Wandalami, jak mówi im o wszystkim, co wywęszyła... Ale lanie jutro by było. A teraz nici z tego wszystkiego. Okazuje się, że Astrid szpieguje... ale dla nas! To dobrze, bo wygramy wojnę. Ale jak sobie pomyślę o tych nagrodach, które za to dostanie... Może nawet ktoś ją polubi... Choć nie, to niemożliwe. Ale za to bić już nie pozwolą. Wracam do domu, nic tu po mnie. Szłam, kopiąc liście i myśląc o tym, jak Rilla piszczeć będzie. No co, przecież muszę się na czymś wyładować. Ech... idiotyczne jest to życie. Ejjj! A czemu to ona ma mieć lepiej ode mnie? Niech pracuje jak pszczółka, niech się dowiaduje,a ja będę ją śledzić i podsłuchiwać! Potem pójdę do wodza i wszystko mu wyśpiewam. A jak Astrid będzie się awanturować, to on i tak jej nie uwierzy. Później ode mnie dostanie, oczywiście. I kto ma nagrody i jest najfajniejszy z wioski, co, Łajza? Perspektywa Czkawki. Gdy tylko oddaliliśmy się od Avalon, Astrid zaczęła przepraszać. - Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. - Właśnie, że się stało- pomimio moich zapewnień nie chciała odpuścić.- Ja ... - A jak ci dam możliwość zadośćuczynienia, to przestaniesz czuć się winna? - Tak- stwierdziła po chwili namysłu. - Wyjaw mi sekret twojego zachowania. To tyle. - Dobrze. Widziałeś może taką rudowłosą dziewczynę w lesie? - Tak, jakaś stała za drzewem. - To Cindy z mojej wioski, rok młodsza od nas. Nienawidzi Wandali, wszystkiego, co z wami związane i mnie. Wymyśliła sobie zabawę w detektywa. - Niezbyt jej to wychodzi. - To fakt. Ale gdyby zobaczyła, że rozmawiam z kimś z Berk w przyzwoity sposób, to doniosłaby o tym mojemu ojcu. A ja nie mam ochoty na lanie i "prezenty" od innych mieszkańców Avalon. Sam rozumiesz... - Doskonale. - Jesteś w podobnej sytuacji? - Nie. Ale kiedyś, przed wytresowaniem Szczerbatka, byłem. Nic miłego, ciągłe dokuczanie. - Żeby to tylko było dokuczanie...- westchnęła. - Ale nieważne. Czym się zajmują twoi rodzice? Nieee... Musiała zapytać. Nie będzie zadowolona, ale powiem prawdę. Zaufała mi, a ja jej. Zresztą i tak wkrótce by się dowiedziała... - Moja mama to prawa ręka wodza, a tata... - To wódz, prawda? Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Pochyliła głowę, jakby ze smutkiem. - Mój też - powiedziała cicho. - Astrid... ale to chyba nie powinno cię martwić. Ja rozumiem, wojna i tak dalej, ale... - Jest taki sam jak inni Avalończycy, niestety. - Czyli jaki? - Nie cierpi was, marzy tylko o tym, aby Wandale na zawsze zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi. Pragnąc wygrać wojnę, nie toleruje myślących inaczej niż on. - A co za tym idzie... nie ma dobrego zdania także o tobie. - Właśnie. Czasami myślę, że on mnie zwyczajnie nie znosi. Może nie umie okazywać uczuć, nie wiem... - No a mama? - Zawsze chowała się w cieniu ojca, więc nie mogę o niej powiedzieć zbyt wiele. To spokojna osoba, ale jednak przywiązana do "tradycji". Ale nie rozmawiajmy o nich. Może teraz posłucham o twoich rodzicach? - Jak sama wiesz, Wandale są tą spokojniejszą stroną. Ojciec woli zajmować się problemami wyspy niż wojną. Dlatego też moje doświadczenia zasadniczo różnią się od twoich. Fakt, może przed tym, jak poznałem Szczerbatka, był mną zawiedziony, ale nie odczuwałem tego tak bardzo. Natomiast mama jest mądra, dzielna i z łatwością zaprzyjaźnia się ze smokami. W każdym razie, nie mogę o nich powiedzieć złego słowa. I jeszcze jedna informacja: zbliżamy się do Berk, jak widzisz. Wylądujemy w lesie, o, tam. Przez następny kwadrans Astrid podziwiała Berk, a ja zajmowałem się w miarę niezauważalnym przelotem nad wioską i wylądowaniem niedaleko miejsca, w którym poznałem Szczerbatka. Astrid powoli zsiadła ze smoka i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Las jak las, nieprawdaż? - Fakt, drzewa nie różnią się niczym od tych na Avalon. Za wyjątkiem tego - powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazując na roślinę połamaną przez mojego wierzchowca sześć miesięcy temu. - To tu go znalazłeś? - Zgadza się. A skoro już o smoku mowa, to pewnie chcesz zobaczyć jeszcze jedno miejsce. Chodź. Perspektywa Astrid. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do Zatoczki. Piękne miejsce. Niewielkie, przejrzyste jeziorko otoczone skałami niczym murem obronnym. Gdy miałam sześć lat, mama opowiadała mi legendę o braciach, szczęśliwych odkrywcach stawu z wodą dającą siłę, dzięki której można było podnieść dwa Gronkle w jednej ręce. Nigdy jej nie dokończyła, zawsze przerywała na opisie miejsca, które wyobrażałam sobie dokładnie tak, jak to, gdzie znalazłam się dziś. Zanurzyłam rękę w wodzie. - Sprawdzasz, czy nie jesteśmy w Styrrent? - Gdzie? - Nie słyszałaś tej historii? O bliźniakach, którzy pewnego dnia spostrzegli magiczną sadzawkę? - Znam ją właśnie do tego momentu. - Aaaa... Gdy zrozumieli, że to nie zwykły zbiornik wodny, nazwali ją Styrrent. To jedna z najlepszych legend, każde dziecko dzień po jej poznaniu zbierało przyjaciół i przeszukiwało wyspę, chcąc odnaleźć cudowną wodę. Opowiedzieć Ci? -Nie, dziękuję, może innym razem. Mówiłeś, że w Zatoczce zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze swoim smokiem i nauczyłeś większości rzeczy. - Tak, a czemu pytasz? - Głupio mi trochę Cię o to prosić, ale mógłbyś mi udzielić kilku lekcji? Nie trochę, tylko bardzo. Od naszego pierwszego spotkania te gady intrygowały mnie coraz bardziej, po prostu musiałam zapytać... - Z największą przyjemnością. Kiedy chcesz zacząć, bo jak dla mnie możemy teraz? Taak! Zgodził się! Jestem taka szczęśliwa... i zaskoczona jednocześnie. - Są jakieś przeciwwskazania? Zorientowałam się, że od dłuższego czasu stoję nieruchomo i patrzę na Czkawkę, trochę zdezorientowanego moim zachowaniem. - Nie, nie ... ja tylko... dziękuję. - Proszę bardzo. A w sprawie terminu pierwszych zajęć... dogadaliśmy się? - Oczywiście. Zaczęliśmy od pierwszego kontaktu ze smokiem. Byłam pewna, że ze względu na charakter naszego pierwszego spotkania tego tematu nie będziemy już poruszać, ale bardzo się pomyliłam. O tym można by opowiadać bez końca. Nauczyłam się np. "sztuczki z rybą" . Właśnie wtedy, gdy mój nauczyciel przedstawiał mi problem tego, że niestety nie wszystkie z tych gadów da się oswoić dzięki wyuczonym ruchom i czasami trzeba naprawdę bardzo się postarać, ilustrując to historią wytresowania Wrzeńka, usłyszeliśmy głośny śmiech i słowa : - Ejjj, a pamiętacie jak Szpadka śpiewała? "Bo przyjdzie zły pan i oczko wykole Ci" ... Tak to było, nie? I ty przy tym zasypiałaś... Heh, coś ty miała za matkę? Obróciliśmy się niemal jednocześnie. Przed nami stał przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o prostych, sięgających do kolan, jasnych włosach. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to on był autorem wypowiedzi. Natomiast jej adresatka, bardzo podobna do niego dziewczyna z trzema warkoczami, nie pozostała dłużna i od razu udzieliła odpowiedzi, dołączając do niej mocnego kuksańca. - Tą samą co ty, jełopie. - Hahaha, bo się poleję ze śmiechu! Ty i ja tą samą matkę? Uhahaha! Blondyn przewrócił się na plecy, jednak nie zamierzał przestać się śmiać. - I co, może jeszcze bliźniakami jesteśmy? Haha... No tak, jesteśmy. Byłam, eghem, w lekkim szoku. Ja rozumiem, istnieją osoby niezbyt rozgarnięte, ale żeby aż tak? Na szczęście Czkawka najwyraźniej przywyknął do ich zachowań i od razu po zakończeniu odkrywczej wypowiedzi chłopaka, przedstawił dwójkę. - Astrid, poznaj bliźniaki z Berk, Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Bliźniaki, oto Astrid. - Ooo, cześć, miło cię poznać, Astrid. Skąd jesteś? - Z wyspy Łupieżców - Czkawka mrugnął do mnie. - Aaaa, sojuszniczka. Słuchajcie, Wym i Jot... - Kto? - Moi biedni, cudowni, oni na pewno płaczą za tatusiem- rozczulał się Mieczyk. - No dobrze, ale kim oni w ogóle są? - zapytałam. - Wym to, kochana, najlepszy, najszybszy, najmądrzejszy smok na świecie- powiedziała Szpadka. - Zupełne przeciwieństwo Jota. - Ej, ej, ej! Obrażasz go? Obrażasz mojego Jocika? - zdenerwował się jej brat. - A jeśli tak, to co mi zrobisz? - A to!!! - wrzasnął Mieczyk, dając bliźniaczce w twarz. Od razu zostało mu to zwrócone, czego następstwem Czkawka miał chwilę czasu potrzebną na wyjaśnienie, że Wym i Jot to dwie głowy Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, którego właścicielami są bliźniaki. - Tak, no właśnie, smok- Szpadka niespodziewanie pojawiła się koło nas. - Nie widzieliście go? - Ej, siostra, a to niby fair, że tak ich pytasz? W końcu mieliśmy grać w chowanego, a zasady mówią jasno, że... - Zaraz, zaraz- przerwał Czkawka. - Ze smokiem w chowanego, tak? - No raczej. Takiego Zębiroga bardzo trudno znaleźć, jak... - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że puściliście smoka całkiem samego?! Przecież on może... a zresztą nieważne. Trzeba go odszukać, i to szybko! - Czkawka, mam chyba pomysł, gdzie możemy zacząć- powiedziałam, wskazując chmurę dziwnego, zielonego gazu ponad drzewami po mojej prawej. W chwili, gdy wszyscy się obrócili, powietrze wypełnił huk eksplozji. - O, znalazł się- zauważył Mieczyk. Czkawka spojrzał na niego ciężko, ale na razie od tłumaczenia bliźniakom oczywistości ważniejsze było dotarcie na miejsce wybuchu, co też wszyscy uczynili. Na szczęście przyczyną nie było nic poważnego, po prostu smok postanowił postraszyć trochę dziką świnię. Wyszło mu to genialnie, zwierzę odbiegło przerażone. Znacznie bardziej wart uwagi był fakt, że od iskier zapaliły się dwa drzewa, a ogień powoli się rozprzestrzeniał. - Mieczyk, Szpadka, bierzecie Astrid i lecicie po wodę - Czkawka przejął dowodzenie. Mieliśmy szczęście, że dwie godziny temu padał deszcz. Dzięki temu Czkawce, bliźniakom i jeszcze trzem osobom udało się szybko zgasić pożar. Ja również pomagałam, ale, ze względu na nieposiadanie smoka, dość skromnie. - Macie pojęcie, co mogło się stać??? - syn wodza Berk był naprawdę wściekły. - A to Astrid, nowa jest - Szpadka zaprezentowała mnie pozostałym, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od swojego przewinienia, co udało jej się wręcz idealnie. - Hej laleczko, właśnie masz okazję poznać najodważniejszego wojownika na świecie, Sączysmarka- czarnowłosy chłopak objął mnie ramieniem. - Powiedz, długo cze.. Chwilę później leżał na ziemi. Nie cierpię ludzi, którzy zachowują się w ten sposób. - Ostra jest. Lubię takie. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Śledzik- gruby blondyn podał mi rękę. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie on, podrywacz oberwałby poraz drugi.- A to Heathera. Ładna, zielonooka brunetka uśmiechnęła się. - Skąd jesteś? - Z wyspy Łupeżców. - A, to miło. Przyjechałaś z Johannem? - Nie, poznaliśmy się niedawno i dziś postanowiłem pokazać Astrid wyspę- wytłumaczył Czkawka. - I nauczyć wszystkiego o smokach- uzupełnił Mieczyk. - Moment, moment- Heathera nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Od kiedy to zdradzamy Łupieżcom nasze tajemnice? - Astrid z pewnością nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko nam. To osoba godna zaufania i... - Dobra, dobra. Pamiętasz, co było rok temu? Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. - Ej, Heathera, nie dramatyzuj. Według mnie, powinniśmy ją przyjąć do drużyny- zaproponował Sączysmar , który może nawet nie jest taki najgorszy. - Ja też tak uważam- poparł go Śledzik. Jego opinię podzieliły także bliźniaki. - W takim razie... - Demokracja, Heathero, demokracja - przerwał Czkawce Sączysmark- Zostałaś po prostu przegłosowana. A teraz chodźmy pokazać Astrid Arenę. - To bardzo miło z waszej strony- powiedziałam, patrząc na słońce. - Ale ja muszę już wracać. Czkawka, mógłbyś? - Jasne. Zatem, proszę państwa, żegnamy nową członkinię drużyny i mamy nadzieję, że zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością za dwa dni, na najbliższych zajęciach. Po krótkim pożegnaniu ( w czasie którego Czkawka przypomniał Mieczykowi i Szpadce, że rozliczy się z nimi po powrocie) wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i odlecieliśmy. Prawie całą drogę milczeliśmy. Znaczy, podziękowałam właścicielowi Szczerbatka za lekcję i przyjęcie mnie do grupy jeźdzców smoków, ale na inne rozmowy nie miałam ochoty. Była godzina szesnasta, a to oznaczało, że jeżeli za 30 minut nie pokażę się w wiosce, dostanę lanie. Po ostatnim "wybryku" (tj. bójce z Finną) nie wolno mi z niej wychodzić po wpół do piątej. Oczywiście na miejsce dotarłam punktualnie. Wiedząc, nie znajdę tu dla siebie żadnego zajęcia, podjęłam całkiem udaną ( drewnianej lalki, która omal nie trafiła mnie w głowę, nie licząc) próbę przemknięcia wąską drogą między chatami. Z kolei w moim rodzinnym domu rzecz miała się zgoła inaczej, od razu zostałam zauważona, najpierw przez ojca, który przyczepił się już nie pamiętam o co, a potem przez matkę, która po zapytaniu: "Jak ci minął dzień?" i skwitowaniu mojej opowieści o ćwiczeniach łuczniczych w lesie krótkim "Aha", uznała rozmowę za zakończoną i podzieliła się ze mną obowiązkami. Rozdział 5. Od mojego pierwszego spotkania ze znajomymi z Berk minął tydzień. Na wspólnych zajęciach byłam już trzy razy. Muszę przyznać, spodziewałam się, że przyjaciele Czkawki będą mieli spore trudności z tym, żeby potraktować mnie jak swoją. Zostałam jednak pozytywnie zaskoczona. Cztery na pięć osób nie miało z tym żadnego problemu. Prawie wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Heathery. Nie chodzi o to, żeby była dla mnie jakoś specjalnie niemiła, nie. Po prostu... bliźniaki są niezbyt inteligentne, Sączysmark to straszny podrywacz, a Śledzik... owszem, do głupich nie należy, a jego wiedza o smokach jest wprost imponująca, ale o relacjach międzyplemiennych nie ma zbyt dużego pojęcia, toteż w jego mniemaniu to, że pochodzę z klanu, z którym Wandalowie zawarli sojusz plus zapewnienie Czkawki, że można mi ufać, w zupełności wystarczą do ujawnienia mi wszystkich smoczych sekretów. Z nią rzecz ma się inaczej. Jest inteligentna i podejrzliwa. Te cechy w połączeniu z umiejętnością wyciągnięcia sensownych wniosków z przeszłości sprawiły, że nie dała się nabrać na to, co pozostała czwórka. Widać, że nie podziela opinii mojej i Czkawki na temat konfliktu z Avalon. Jeżeli dowie się prawdy, z pewnością nie puści tego płazem. W takiej sytuacji... no cóż, trzeba starać się zdobyć jej zaufanie i nie dopuścić do poznania przez nią naszego sekretu. A do tego, być może, będę miała dziś okazję. Zajęcia odbędą się na Wyspie Smoków, mamy w parach poćwiczyć radzenie sobie z dzikimi, ale, uwaga, bez tych pomocy oswojonych gadów tego rodzaju. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach